


you sure look good tonight

by dumbochan



Series: home is wherever i’m with you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: Kuroo leaned on the doorway, resting a hand on his hip, doing his best to look as seductive as possible before whistling low. “Hello gorgeous.” He purred, extending the syllables to catch Sawamura’s attention.Sawamura walked over, a smirk gracing his face, and he reached up to tug at the two ends of the towel Kuroo left around his neck. “Hello handsome man, who I’ve never seen in my life.”





	you sure look good tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so myself and Kythen were talking about how SMOL Daichi is when next to other captains and of course that lead to talking about Kurodai...and then lead to the headcanon that when Kuroo's hair is down, Daichi likes to tease him by saying "Who are you?". Then that turned into this.... :))) 
> 
> Naturally instead of writing the things I'm supposed to be writing, I wrote this instead.
> 
> Also... this [photo](https://twitter.com/unico_ts/status/939913571449716736) I saw on twitter helped fuel the need to write it all out.

When Kuroo had come home from a long day of college classes, chemistry labs, and doing his teacher assistant duties… he knew Sawamura would have left food for him in the kitchen, so he could eat dinner, shower and then crash into bed.

 

On days like this when Kuroo left their tiny apartment at eight AM, and didn’t return until well after eight PM, he knew his time with Sawamura for that day was pretty much nonexistent. Sawamura wouldn’t wait for Kuroo to get home to eat dinner, even if Kuroo begged him to (not that Kuroo minds, he knows food always comes first for Sawamura, and he’s accepted that). So when he unlocked his door, and slipped off his shoes, making his way to the kitchen, he wasn’t surprised to find some stew simmering away for him to eat along with rice that was kept warm in the rice cooker.

 

As Kuroo sucked down his dinner, he looked around for any sign of Sawamura. Seeing as Sawamura hasn’t came to greet him, Kuroo figured he was probably working away on one of his many essays, earbuds in and ignoring the world as he worked.  Kuroo scrolled through all his social media profiles on his phone as he finished up with his food before cleaning all the dishes and leaving them to dry on the dish rack.

 

He made his presence known by heading to their shared bedroom, standing in the doorway. True to his thoughts, Sawamura sat at a desk in their room, reading glasses on as he typed away on the keyboard. Kuroo waved his arms, hoping the movement would catch in Sawamura’s peripheral vision and cause him to turn his head. It did.

 

Sawamura removed one earbud, and turned towards the doorway, a small smile gracing his lips. “Hey…you’re home. I left dinner on the stove for—”

“I already ate it, I’ve been here for about half an hour by now.”

“Why didn’t you come save me earlier?” Sawamura pouted cutely, pausing his music, saving his document and getting up from his seat to walk over to Kuroo. He placed his arms around Kuroo’s waist, standing on his tiptoes and kissing Kuroo chastely on the lips.

“I figured you didn’t need saving.”

“How was your day?” Sawamura asked, his hands tracing up and down Kuroo’s spine, leaving him a puddle of goo.

“Better now.”

“Don’t be a sap.”

“My day was fine… _long_ , but fine.” Kuroo replied, his own hands resting low on Sawamura’s hips. “I don’t want to talk about my day. Did you miss me? That’s what I want to know.”

“Not at all… I actually got a lot done while you were gone, and I kind of want you to leave again.” Sawamura teased.

“Two seconds ago, you wanted me to save you from your essay, and now I’m not even welcomed in my own home.” Kuroo leaned forward, allowing his forehead to rest on Sawamura’s shoulder as they just stood in the doorway of their bedroom, embracing each other. He turned his head into the crook of Sawamura’s neck and breathed in Sawamura’s scent: pine from Sawamura’s favorite body wash, laundry detergent from a dingy black t-shirt (which Kuroo suspects belongs to himself and not Sawamura), all with a hint of citrus. “I see you showered without me.”

“Was I supposed to wait for you?”

“That would have been nice.”

“Maybe try again tomorrow.” Sawamura suggested, patting Kuroo on the back.

“At least try not to fall asleep without me.” Kuroo said, pulling away and straightening up.

“I’ll try.” Sawamura said making his way back to the desk to write more of his assignment, while Kuroo made his way to the bathroom to shower.

 

 

Kuroo wrapped a towel around his hips, then placed a smaller one to hang loose on his shoulders, walking over to the mirror after his fifteen minute shower. He wiped at the condensation across the mirror to reveal his image. His hair was soaking wet, laying flat for once and he grabbed his toothbrush to make quick work of brushing his teeth before bed. As he brushed, he looked over his lack of facial hair, and then stared into his own golden eyes, his mind started to wander. As he spit out a mouthful of toothpaste, he smirked as an idea came to the forefront of his conscious, and now there was no way he could go on about his night without trying it out…

 

He hung up the towel that was wrapped around his waist, threw on some boxers and exited the bathroom. He returned to the bedroom doorway, watching Sawamura power down the computer. Perfect. Kuroo leaned on the doorway, resting a hand on his hip, doing his best to look as seductive as possible before whistling low. “Hello gorgeous.” He purred, extending the syllables to catch Sawamura’s attention.

 

This could go two ways. Sawamura could become hot and bothered, walk over, kiss him and do that thing with his tongue that Kuroo absolutely adores. Or Sawamura could just be bothered, and nag that Kuroo’s hair was dripping water all over the place. Kuroo hoped it would be the former option, he was in a playful mood right now.

 

Sawamura walked over, a smirk gracing his face, and he reached up to tug at the two ends of the towel Kuroo left around his neck. “Hello handsome man, who I’ve never seen in my life.” The look in Sawamura’s eyes was one that Kuroo would never forget. He was a little surprised that Sawamura played along, but it was definitely welcomed.

“On the contrary, I think we’ve met before.” Kuroo kept his voice low and seductive. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Sawamura, maybe push him down onto the bed, and have his way with him but he also wanted to see how this improv session would turn out.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah…on a volleyball court? Back in high school.”

“Hmm… I doubt that. I would have definitely remembered you.”

“You have a point…you did kind of have eyes for that Nekoma captain, I wouldn't be surprised if he's all you do remember. Cool guy, that Kuroo dude. _Sexy_ too.”

“I ended up dating that Kuroo guy, you know? He’s actually quite nerdy and far from cool. Sexy is kind of a stretch also.”

“You still with him?” Kuroo questioned, pushing off the doorframe to invade Sawamura’s personal space, pressing against him. “That Kuroo guy?”

“Yes, I am...and believe it or not, I’m kind of stuck with him. I also wouldn’t have it any other way… which is why I must do this—” Sawamura’s hands removed the towel from around Kuroo’s shoulder, shaking it out before placing it upon Kuroo’s head, using it to soak up some of the excess moisture, tousling it about as he did so, probably trying to return it to a semblance of his signature bedhead. “There.” Sawamura wrapped the towel back around Kuroo’s neck, smoothing his hands down Kuroo’s bare chest, chasing a few stray water droplets that were running down his abs.

Kuroo found his eyes closing, and he leaned in blindly, hoping Sawamura would kiss him. Instead, he felt Sawamura’s hands push against him, and Kuroo’s eyes shot open to see Sawamura walking backwards until he could take a seat at the edge of the bed. Kuroo's eyes raked over him, noticing for the first time, Sawamura’s lack of pants. “Are you going to just stand there in the doorway, or are you going to come over and kiss me?” Kuroo bit down on his bottom lip, slinking his way over to push Sawamura down on the bed, leaving a trail of kisses from Sawamura’s shoulder up to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
